As a video game using an information processing device such as a computer, a battle game has been proposed to allow a user to fight an opponent by controlling a player character in the game (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In such a battle game, a turn-based combat system is used, and the user battles by selecting a command during each turn to determine the action of the player character.